We propose to utilize a sensitive, genetic system for the screening and analysis of chromosomal aberrations, particularly translocations and nondisjunction, induced by drugs, food additives, and environmental pollutants. Treatment of quiescent or mitotically dividing conidia of Aspergillus nidulans is to be followed by selection for aberrations and subsequent characterization of the aberrations.